Pervert : Light Yagami
by Kurotsune Ruuka
Summary: AT / "Light-kun, kau lebih suka yang mana?" L berhenti sejenak. "Paha atau dada?" lanjutnya polos. JDER, sebuah kilat menyambar Light Yagami. /  Mind to RnR? :3 / My first fanfic on FDNI


**.**

**A Death Note Fanfiction**

**.**

**Warning! : AU. Typo(s) may occur. Plothole(s) may occur. OOCness may occur. Might be unhumorous.**

**.**

**Pervert : Light Yagami © Kurotsune Ruuka**

**Disclaimer : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 11<strong>__**th**__** 2011, Wammy's House.**_

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Mentari bersinar terang tanpa malu-malu di balik awan putih yang berarak perlahan. Udara siang itu cukup segar, tidak terlalu panas seperti siang hari biasanya. Di sebuah ruangan luas yang terdapat di bagian belakang _Wammy's House_, sekelompok laki-laki berkumpul. Total yang sedang asik bercakap-cakap ada empat orang, sementara satu orang lainnya sedang asik sendiri dengan menara kartunya, tidak mengikuti pembicaran keempat orang lainnya. Rupanya mereka tengah membicarakan kasus Kira.

"Yah, memang akhir-akhir ini desas-desus mengenai Kira mulai jarang terdengar. Berita bagus jika dia sudah pensiun," ujar seorang laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ yang tetap fokus pada layar PSP di genggamannya. Anehnya ia sama sekali tidak risih bermain PSP sambil mengenakan _goggle_ kesayangannya.

Krauk.

"Pensiun terdengar tidak pas untuk Kira," ujar laki-laki berambut bob yang asik menggigiti cokelat batangan.

Hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar suara tombol PSP yang dipencet dengan cepat dan kuat. Keempat orang yang tadi aktif dalam perbincangan saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka sendiri bingung kenapa hening tiba-tiba muncul dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hm…"

"Light-kun, kau lebih suka yang mana?" ujar laki-laki berambut _onyx_ gelap yang berjongkok di salah satu sofa empuk. Ia menggigiti ujung kuku jempolnya.

"Paha atau dada?" sambungnya polos.

"Ubh." Laki-laki berambut krem yang ditanyai L tersedak saat sedang meminum sekaleng _coke_. Light hampir saja menyemburkan _coke_ di mulutnya, untung saja ia masih ingat kata 'harga diri'. Karena kata 'harga diri' itu juga, Light berusaha tak menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Hei, ia seorang Light Yagami yang memiliki harga diri _sangat_ tinggi. Harap digaris bawahi kata sangat tinggi tersebut. Harga dirinya tak boleh terlihat jatuh, apalagi di hadapan L dan yang lainnya. Mau jadi apa seorang Light Yagami jika harga dirinya jatuh karena masalah sepele? Apa kata dunia?

"Apa, Ryuzaki?" tanya Light untuk meminta L mengulang pertanyaannya.

L sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Matanya yang beriris _onyx_ kelam tampak penasaran, sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui Light sempat terkejut. Light yang bersangkutan hanya berusaha menjaga wibawanya. Ia cuek saja dengan pandangan L.

"Light-kun lebih suka paha atau dada?" ulang L sekali lagi.

Iris _almond_ Light terbelalak tak percaya, namun dengan cepat laki-laki itu menghilangkan keterkejutan dari matanya. Sungguh adaptasi yang begitu cepat. Laki-laki itu berdehem pelan lalu meletakkan _coke_nya. Nampaknya ia sedang memikirkan suatu jawaban untuk pertanyaan L, namun yang muncul di otaknya hanyalah *piiip*, *piiiip* dan *piiiiip*.

"Yak?" L makin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Light yang duduk di seberang.

"..."

"Light-kun?" panggil laki-laki berambut gelap tersebut dengan penasaran.

*piiip*, *piiiip*, *piiiiip*. Hanya itulah yang muncul di otak si jenius Light Yagami. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan datar, sementara otaknya _error_. Ryuzaki sepertinya mengerti Light butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Jadi, laki-laki bermata onyx itu mengalihkan pertanyaannya ke seorang bocah albino berambut putih.

"Hey Near, bagaimana denganmu? Kau lebih suka paha atau dada?" tanya L yang tetap mengingiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya.

Bocah albino itu tak mengalihkan pandangan dari setumpuk karto tarot yang sedang disusunnya membentuk sebuah piramida. Konsentrasinya terus tertuju pake kartu-kartu itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan mencari-cari sebuah kartu tarot di antara ceceran kartu-kartu tarot yang menghampar di atas karpet beludru.

"Aku lebih suka dada, L," jawab Near yang telah mendapatkan sebuah kartu tarot bergambar menara dengan petir.

JDEEER

"E-eeeh?" Light terperangah. Ia seperti benar-benar tersambar petir seperti menara yang ada di kartu tarot Near. Yang muncul di otaknya terus menerus hanyalah *piiip*, *piiiip*, dan *piiiiip*. Hal-hal yang disensor terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Dada lebih nikmat bagiku," sambung Near datar.

'_What the–_' umpat Light dalam hatinya. Sekarang ia yakin yang dipikirkannya benar.

Ryuzaki terdiam sesaat. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Light yang tampak bercucuran keringat. Cukup aneh seorang genius seperti Light Yagami berkeringat dingin saat obrolan ringan seperti ini. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu menyeringai kecil. _Fenomena langka sedang terjadi_, pikirnya.

"Ooh, begitu."

"Padahal menurutku paha itu lebih mengasikkan," sambung L polos.

Light meneguk air liurnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Wajahnya nampak benar-benar kaku sekarang. Keringat dingin makin banyak membanjiri pelipis dan dahinya. Kemampuan mimikrinya menghilang entah kemana saat ini. Mungkin sifat bunglon dalam dirinya sedang berlibur entah kemana. _Inner_ Light menyesali perbuatannya dengan mengizinkan sifat ke-bunglon-annya berlibur.

"Kenapa kau lebih suka paha, L?" tanya Near datar.

L diam sejenak.

"Emm, mungkin karena paha itu bisa dijilat seperti lolipop kesukaanku. Walaupun rasanya tidak manis, tetapi itu sangat enak. Selain itu, bentuk paha jauh lebih mirip lolipop daripada dada 'kan? Dada tidak mirip dengan lolipop. Itulah alasan saya lebih suka paha, Near," jawab Ryuzaki panjang lebar sambil mengambil sebuah lolipop di meja sebelah kursinya.

Ryuzaki membuka bungkus lolipop di tangannya dan mulai menjilati lolipop yang sangat disukainya. Iris _onyx_ miliknya melirik ke arah Light yang tampak seperti tembok, ekspresinya datar dengan wajah pucat. Ryuzaki semakin penasaran ada apa dengan Light Yagami si jenius berharga diri sangat tinggi.

"Baiklah, alasan yang cukup aneh, tetapi dapat diterima," ujar bocah albino tersebut.

Iris _onyx_ Ryuzaki beralih dari Light menuju seorang laki-laki berambut bob yang sedang asik memakan cokelat batangan. Kursi dimana Mello duduk sudah dipenuhi bungkus cokelat yang berserakan. Di atas meja yang diletakkan di sebelah kursi Mello, tumpukan cokelat batangan yang masih terbungkus rapi tersusun ke atas dengan rapi. Dasar penggila cokelat.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Mello?" tanya L polos.

Light kembali meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah.

'Sudah kuduga, sudah kuduga, sudah kuduga L itu *piiip*. Aku ingin kabur dari sini!' _inner_ Light meronta. _Inner_ Light bagaikan anjing dengan rantai terpasang di lehernya yang berusaha kabur dan melepaskan rantai di lehernya. Wajah inner Light tampak sangat tersiksa, sementara _outer_ Light tampak datar dan pucat, tanpa ekspresi. Keringat dingin terus mengucur di wajahnya.

Krauk.

"Aku lebih suka dada karena bentuknya rata seperti cokelat batangan," jawab Mello santai.

Ryuzaki mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyum di sudut bibirnya.

Tek.

Harga diri yang sudah susah payah dijaga Light agar tetap berada di tempat tinggi langsung jatuh ke tempat terbawah. Inner Light dan outer Light melakukan tindakan yang sama. Light memasang wajah terkejut yang tidak biasa. Mulutnya menganga lebar, sementara matanya melotot yang menyerupai mata Ryuk.

"A-APA?" ucap Light keras penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Ryuzaki tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Light. Ia membuang wajahnya dari Light dan kini menatap seorang laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ yang asik ber-PSP ria.

"Kalau Matt-kun bagaimana?" tanya Ryuzaki masih dengan ekspresi polos.

"Whaa?" Light semakin tidak percaya. Otaknya semakin _error_ dengan obrolan _ringan_ yang terus berlanjut.

Laki-laki berambut scarlet itu berhenti memenceti tombol PSP. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap ke arah Ryuzaki yang sedang asik makan lolipopnya. Alis kanannya terangkat naik, walau agak sulit dilihat karena tertutup poni dan _goggle_nya.

"Aku lebih suka _GAME! GAME, GAME, GAME! GAME_ itu lebih seru dan mengasikkan! Apa kalian tidak pernah bermain _GAME_? Parah ah," ujar Matt dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata _GAME_. Setelah selesai berkata dengan penuh emosi, Matt kembali memainkan PSP miliknya dengan wajah datar seolah tak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

Light melotot mendengar kata-kata Matt.

"A-APAA?" suara Light menggema di ruangan itu hingga mampu membuat setiap orang yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukan masing-masing.

Suara Light mampu mengalihkan perhatian L dari acara makan lolipopnya. Suara itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Near dari kegiatan pembangunan menara kartunya. Suara Light juga mampu mengalihkan perhatian Mello dari acara makan cokelat batangannya. Suara itu juga mampu mengalihkan perhatian Matt si maniak _game_ dari layar PSP-nya. Intinya, suara Light barusan sangat dahsyat.

"Hm?"

"Ka-kalian! Apa yang kalian bicarakan itu! Astaga_–_" Light menggerutu sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ryuzaki kembali menjilat lolipopnya lalu berkata, "Memangnya ada apa dengan obrolan _ringan_ kami, Light-kun?". Wajahnya tampak polos juga penasaran dengan isi pikiran Light. Iris _almond_ Light terbelalak ketika mendengar kata obrolan disambung dengan kata ringan yang diucapkan Ryuzaki dengan penuh kepolosan.

"RINGAN?" pekik Light. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan oksigen.

Ryuzaki mengangguk polos. Near mengangguk kecil dengan wajah datar. Mello mengangguk asal-asalan karena L dan Near menganggukkan kepalanya. Matt juga ikut menganggukkan kepalanya asal-asalan dengan tampang bingung.

"Astaga, tidakkah kalian sadar? Obrolan kalian itu, itu, ituu..." Light bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan kelanjutan kalimatnya. Otaknya sibuk mencari kata-kata untuk deskripsi yang tepat.

'Tuhan, dewa, shinigami, Ryuk, atau siapa pun, bantulah aku!' hati kecil Light menjerit.

"..." Ryuzaki fokus memandang Light.

"..." Near juga fokus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Light.

"..." Mello juga fokus mengamati perilaku Light.

"..." Matt tidak fokus pada Light, ia malah fokus pada kalimat-kalimat yang Light ucapkan sebelumnya. Ia mengingat satu persatu kalimat Light dan juga sikap Light yang aneh sejak obrolan _ringan_ itu dimulai.

Krauk.

"Aha!" Mello mengacungkan cokelat batangan yang telah digigit.

"Aku tahu isi pikiranmu, Light," sambung Mello dengan wajah (terlalu) percaya diri.

Laki-laki berambut krem itu menoleh ke arah Mello secara _slow motion_. Helaian anak rambut kremnya bergoyang perlahan. Keringat dingin yang menempel di pelipis dan dahi Light terciprat ke segala arah secara lambat. Iris _almond_nya berbinar senang ketika melihat wajah (terlalu) percaya diri Mello. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit senang karena pada akhirnya ada yang mengerti isi pikirannya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Mello? Akhirnya ada yang mengerti juga," ucap Light senang tanpa efek _slow motion_.

Mello menggigit cokelatnya dengan ekspresi bangga seperti detektif yang mengisap cerutunya dalam-dalam dengan wajah bangga karena berhasil membongkar teka-teki suatu kasus. Mello menurunkan cokelat batangan di tangannya lalu menyeringai kecil. Ia siap membongkar teka-teki sikap aneh seorang Light Yagami.

"Dari sikap yang kau tunjukkan, kau pasti bingung memilih antara paha atau dada."

"Lalu kau merasa frustasi karena dilema."

"Sementara itu, kami semua sudah mempunyai pilihan masing-masing dan alasan masing-masing."

"Iya 'kan? Fufufu, ternyata aku lebih jenius daripada Light," ucap Mello sambil tertawa nista lalu menggigit cokelatnya kembali dengan wajah penuh kebanggaan.

Ryuzaki terdiam. Near turut terdiam. Matt juga ikut terdiam. Ucapan Mello membuat seisi ruangan terdiam membeku. Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Light Yagami? Seperti yang diketahui, Light Yagami adalah seorang laki-laki berambut krem dan beriris _almond_. Keadaan Light tetap seperti itu, berambut krem dan beriris almond. Hanya saja, ekspresi wajahnya sekarang belum pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Light tampak sangat _shock_ karena Mello telah menjatuhkan keras-keras harapannya yang terlanjur terbang tinggi.

Mello kembali menggigit cokelatnya layaknya seorang Sherlock Holmes mengisap cerutu tembakaunya.

"BUKAN ITU!" raung Light sebal.

Raungan Light membuat bos mafia itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tak percaya. Laki-laki berambut bob itu nampak _shock_ karena tebakannya salah. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan cokelat batangan kesayangannya jika ia tidak ingat benda di tangannya adalah sebuah cokelat.

"Lalu apa, Light-kun?" tanya L di tengah acara _shock_ Mello.

"Ehm, itu**–**"

"_Eureka_!" laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Light. Ia mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya yang tak ikut menggenggam PSP. Matt tertawa nista dengan pelan. Ia menepuk bahu Light pelan, tetap dengan tawa nistanya. Light mendengus meremehkan Matt dengan keras. "Paling sama seperti Mello. Cih," ujar Light datar.

"Hei, hei. Aku tahu apa yang di pikiranmu karena aku juga seme, Light." Matt lagi-lagi tertawa nista.

"Hah? Kok soal seme?" tanya Light dengan suara serak.

L tampak tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Matt dan Light. "Seme? Apa itu seme?" tanya L polos. Ia menatap Matt untuk menanyakan maksudnya, namun sepertinya sia-sia saja. Laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ itu sedang asik tertawa nista. Lalu L menatap ke arah Light, sepertinya sia-sia juga. Laki-laki berambut krem itu menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya nampak bergetar.

"Muahahaha! Ternyata Light sama saja sepertiku!" ujar Matt senang. Ia nampak seperti setan dari neraka yang mengeluarkan hawa-hawa jahat dan nista dengan taring, ekor runcing, dan tanduk di kepala. PSP di tangannya bagaikan berubah menjadi trisula yang biasa dibawa setan.

"Light sama seperti Matt-kun? Apa maksudnya?" tanya L, berharap Matt berhenti sejenak dari kesibukannya tertawa nista. Mello dan Near ikut melemparkan pandangan bertanya-tanya ke arah Matt.

Matt berhenti tertawa nista sejenak. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. "LIGHT JUGA SEME SEPERTIKU! MUAHAHAHA!" teriak Matt dengan nada bangga yang tidak pada tempatnya. Ia kembali tertawa nista. Imejnya kembali seperti setan dari neraka. Sementara itu, bahu Light bergetar makin keras. Sepertinya akan terjadi sebuah ledakan.

"NGGAK! BUKAN!" teriak Light keras. Ia membantah omongan Matt dengan tegas.

"Light-kun juga homo seperti Matt-kun?" L menanggapi kata-kata Matt barusan.

"_Hell yeah, I mean, Hell NO_!" ujar Light dengan lidah yang sempat terpeleset.

"Kukira Light-kun juga homo," ujar Mello sambil bertampang sedih.

"Tampangnya seperti tampang orang homo sih," lontar Near dingin. Pandangan mengejek Near membuat darah Light mendidih.

"APAAA?" teriak Light tidak terima.

Sang setan berhenti tertawa nista. Ia kembali menepuk pelan bahu Light. "Aku tahu, Light. Pertama kali tahu kenyataan seperti ini memang sangat sulit dan pahit. Akan tetapi, kau tidak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan ini. Tenang saja, perlahan-lahan kau pasti dapat menerima dirimu ternyata seorang homo, seorang gay sama sepertiku." Matt berkata bagaikan orang tua bijak yang telah banyak menelan pahit manis kehidupan.

Mello dan Near menatap laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ tersebut dengan datar dan dingin. "Matt, kau baru saja membuka rahasia." Kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan sama persis, nada yang mereka gunakan pun sama persis.

"GYAOOO, AKU LUPAA!" Laki-laki dengan _goggle_ tersebut berteriak keras lalu menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Ia menyesali apa yang telah dikatakannya. Mantan setan diselimuti aura-aura gelap penyesalan.

"Matt bodoh," lontar Near dingin.

Di antara ketidakjelasan situasi yang sedang berlangsung, L menatap Light yang nampak kehilangannya rohnya. Light nampak linglung. "Light-kun, aku masih penasaran. Memang apa yang salah dengan obrolan kami tadi?" tanya L polos.

Light mengangkat kepalanya. "Eh? Err, itu lho. Itu–"

"Light pikir kita ngobrol soal paha dan dada manusia. Terlebih lagi, dia pikir dada cowok soalnya Mello tadi bilang dada rata seperti cokelat batangan. Iya kan, Light? Aku benar 'kan? Muahahaha, kau memang homo. Dasar homo!" sela Matt sambil menyeringai ke arah Light.

"Sadar diri dong," ujar Near dingin.

"EH? OH IYA YA, GUE JUGA HOMBRENG," teriak Matt yang tidak sadar kalau suaranya sangat keras.

"Matt, suaramu keras sekali. Nggak malu apa?" tanya Mello yang menutupi mulutnya dengan cokelat karena tidak percaya dengan perilaku Matt. Kaki kirinya disilangkan di atas kaki kanannya seperti cara duduk wanita kebanyakan. Mello terlihat seperti bences saat mengatakan kalimat barusan, apalagi didukung dengan pose tubuhnya.

"Nggak dong. Kau malu denganku ya, Mells? Hiks," jawab Matt sambil pura-pura menangis. Ia melepas _goggle_ miliknya dan mengusap bagian bawah matanya. Matt membuang mukanya dari Mello dan terus berpura-pura menangis sedih.

Mello bergegas menghampiri laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ tersebut. Ia menepuk bahu Matt yang masih berpura-pura menangis. "Nggak, Matt. Ya ampun, sama sekali nggak, Matt. Aku kan selalu setia padamu," ujar Mello sambil berusaha membujuk Matt agar menoleh ke arahnya.

"Matt–" panggil Mello lembut.

Matt segera menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Mello dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Mells–" balas Matt tak kalah lembut.

"Dasar homo," ujar Near dingin.

L hanya diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Matt dan Mello. Kemudian, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Light Yagami. Ia belum mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. "Jangan pedulikan mereka berdua, Light-kun. Saya butuh kepastian jawaban dari Light-kun sendiri," ujar L sambil menatap Light dengan penuh penasaran.

Light mendengus pelan. "Err, kau tahu? Aku berpikiran soal yaoi tadi. Habis omongan kalian seperti itu sih," ujar Light enggan. Ia menggaruk rambut kremnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia membuang mukanya dari L karena bingung harus memasang ekspresi yang bagaimana.

"Yaoi? Apa itu, Light-kun?" L kembali bertanya.

Light kembali mendengus pelan. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir L bertanya hal yang _pervert_, padahal L polos sekali dan tidak tahu apa-apa soal hal-hal seperti itu. Ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan L, tapi akhirnya Light menjawabnya juga. "Err, pokoknya sesuatu yang ehem_pervert_ehem, Ryuzaki."

L sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. "Rupanya Light-kun mesum juga ya. Padahal yang saya maksud paha atau dada _ayam_ lho," ujar L sambil tertawa kecil.

JDEEER.

Light bagaikan disambar petir sekali lagi. Ia membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"AYAM? WHAT THE–"

Bruuk.

Punggung Light Yagami langsung bersandar di sandaran sofa. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya hanya karena mendengar kata sepele, yaitu ayam. Matt dan Mello yang asik bermesra-mesraan berhenti dari kegiatan mereka sejenak dan menatap Light dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Near juga ikut menatap Light yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Kenapa si Light?" tanya Matt pada L.

"Pingsan karena ayam," jawab L singkat sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayam?" tanya Mello tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Light bisa pingsan karena ayam. Lagipula, di ruangan tersebut sama sekali tidak ada ayam. Mello jadi semakin bingung.

"Iya, ayam," jawab L lagi.

"Ada apa dengan ayam?" tanya Matt, Mello, dan Near bersamaan.

L beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruangan. Sesaat sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut, L berkata, "Tanyakan saja pada Light-kun saat dia sadar, Matt-kun, Mello-kun, Near."

**Pervert : Light Yagami – End.**

* * *

><p>Arigatou gozaimasu. *bow*<p>

Halo _readers_, ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Death Note Indonesia, jadi mohon bantuannya ya. Maafkan saya jika masih banyak plothole di fic ini. Emm, saya juga merasa fic ini gagal sebagai fic komedi ;_; apakah readers juga berpikir begitu? Oh ya, fic ini terinspirasi saat saya pulang sekolah dan melihat tulisan 'ayam goreng enak, dada paha ada' XD. Dan tiba-tiba kepikiran buat fic, jadinya fic ini deh m(-_-)m.

Akhir kata, **R E V I E W?**


End file.
